Deji
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Compain to 'Loss of One Family Gaining of Another' and 'Glass Flower' Oneshot. SasorixOC. Before leaving to move in with her niisan Hinata had given him advice. She told him just to tell her, his daisy, how he felt. Can Sasori bring himself to tell?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, just 'borrow' them. But I own De-ji.**

**Note: I rarely read CCxOC...but guess what I'm writing one. Heh ' But I don't mind it if the OC isn't all MarySue-ish, which I hope mine isn't...Anyways enjoy...yeah you can consider this a companion one-shot for 'Glass Flower'...even though I haven't introduced any of the Akatsuki into the main scope of things, there just in a one-shot prequal I wrote after I posted the main body.It's called 'Loss of One Family; Gaining of Another'. Yeah I realize Tobi's hair isn't technically dark green...though he isn't Kohan's and Pein's son either so what the heck, it **_**is **_**an AU, anyways the way I see it blue hair+green hairdark green hair...IDK why though...**

De-ji, daisy, the name suited her for some odd reason, it could be a long blonde hair and the look of innocence her eyes could so eaisly reflexct, what ever it is she reminded me of that slender flower with delicate little pettles, which was odd concidering she could very well beat the crap out of Mike Tyson if really she wanted too.

Before our little Hinata moved away she'd given me advice, telling me to tell the lovely female with eyes framed with lengthy black eye lashes how I felt. That if I didn't some one else who felt the same would. It's been at least three months since the indigo haired girl went to live with her coffee-haired cousin, and I've yet to tell De-ji how I feel.

"Sasori, un!" I gaze at my training partner with cool auburn eyes, he merely rolls his sea-green eyes and grins that annoy childish grin of his. "Thinking of your girlfriend, yeah?" Some days I really think it was a mistake to tell Deidara that I like her. "Ya know she's comin' over for dinner tonight, un."

I blink, I knew that Kohan invited her over for dinner about once or twice a week, but she'd already been over three times this week. "Yep, un. Tobi's seemed to have gotten really attached to that little hard-hitter, yeah."

Ever since my little daisy gave my partner a busted lip and very black eye, with a single punch, he'd begun refering to her as 'the little hard hitter'. I'd never been on the recieving ends of one of her _real_ punches, up to that day I didn't think she hit very hard, in training she'd never once left a bruise on anyone, she perfered hitting the muscle and deafting them that way, so the hits never had to have alot of force behind them.

"When will she be here."

"Hey ya'll!!" Following the yell I heard a thump and a giggle.

"Now, un." Deidara threw me a towl to dry the perspirationof my face and walked out of the dojo's door. "I'm gonna go talk to Mr. ScarFace...I mean Itachi, yeah."

After I'd wiped myself clean of the saly water I put on my black T-shirt and walked out the door. I could hear her laughing before I could see her. "Aww Tobi, I missed you too." I could picture the motherly smile on her face.

"De-ji I'm starting to think my son likes you better than me." I heard Kohan laugh as she said this.

"Oh, Kohan you know that's a lie. It's that right Tobi." I walked in to see De-ji nudging our boss's son gently in the ribs. "You love your Mama more than me."

I saw his violet eyes get teary and the little boy stumbled over to his mother hugging her shins. Tobi was a little over one-and-half years old, and had been walking around since he was about eight months old. "Tobi luv his Mama!!"

Kohan gingerly placed her hand on her son's dark green hair. "I know you do." The cerulan haired woman picked up her son. "Now let's go show your Dather," she smiled at the word, it was not only Tobi's first word but it was what he was bent on calling his father, "the picture of him you drew."

I watched as Tobi grinned, then waved at De-ji, "Tobi going to show Dather picture he drew."

De-ji smiled and waved back, "You do that Tobi, I'll see you at dinner." I leaned against the door frame as she untied her neon green shoe laces on her black combat boots. Once she had placed them beside the row of shoes by the door she stood up and smiled at me, dusting off her black jeans. "Hey Saso."

Her smiled made my heart beat a little faster than nessacry. "Hey." I paused to think of something to say. I noticed her shirt, it was a rich purple and it looked like it fell right out of a victorian potrait. "I like the shirt, it suits you, it's very Victorain."

The wavy haired blonde looked down at her shirt and grinned, "Thank you. I always thought I should of been born then, I look more like those girls than I do the ones now-a-days. Hey, are those the sweat pants I bought you for your birthday?"

I looked down to see that I'd put on the black sweats she'd given me and said 'You need to losen up a little, why not start with a pair of sweats?' "I supose they are."

She walked over to me, her 5'4'' coming up to my nose. "I never would of thought I'd seen you in them. Where my favorite blonde punching bag?" After Deidara began calling her 'little hard hitter' she'd begun calling him her 'punching bag'.

"I believe your punching bag is talking to Itachi."

"Oh." She shrugged, "Hey you wanna go practice? I have a new move my neighbor taught me." Her wide shamrock green eyes kept me from telling her I was to tired, that and my pride, but like she always did she still noticed. "Or maybe we can go over to the couch and chit-chat?"

"What ever you wanna do."

"I wanna sit down."

I followed her down the hall to our living room, noticing that her black shorts were a little to short for my liking, especaily considering there was so many perverts living here. "De-ji, your shorts are little short don't you think."

She grinned at me playfully, her eye teeth catching my eye. The blonde haired girl flopped down on the twoseater, crossed her legs, and shrugged. "Kohan gave them to me, _I _like them, they show off my legs."

I felt myself want to sigh as I sat down beside her "A little too much."

De-ji turned to me and raised a golden-brown eyebrow, "Your not turning gay on me are you Saso?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not." 'How could I be,' I wanted to add, 'because I love you?' Though I just kept that part to myself and continued to look at her in disbelief.

"Sheesh, I was just checking." She smiled at me again and leaned against the couch, her hand touching mine, I fought the urge to weave my fingers between her slender ones. "You know I've been over here three times this week and not once have I seen a flash of your tomato head."

I shrug indiffrently, "I've been busy." Busy staying in my room avoiding you, so you don't see how akward I feel. 

"That's what my puching bag said, but I think its more."

I felt the color drain slightly out of my face, "You do?"

She nodded and I saw her hand start to fidgit with the end of her shorts, "I do." I saw her turn to me, her vivid green eyes glassy with emotions, "You know if you don't like me over here so much I can stop coming over here. I'm sure Kohan wouldn't care if I took Tobi to my...house."

I watched as her chin and lip twitched a couple times and I felt like Pein just landed a punch smack dab in my gut. "I don't dislike you De-ji, honestly."

Her eyes locked onto mine and I saw her bite her lip, "Then w-why are you avoiding me?"

An inner conflict brewed in me, I knew now was the best time to tell her how I felt, but I was scared what if she didn't like me, worse what if my daisy liked me only as a friend?

I took a breath and stedied myself, "When I'm around you I get nervous. Something about you makes me feel akward and confused, like a young child. I slowly took her hand in mine and looked at her memorizing everything, fore it very well could be the last time I'm this close to her again. Her wide shamrock eyes had a single band of sky blue in the iris', the freckels that dusted her nose and the mole above her left eyebrow, and the three on her neck that make a perfect triange. How her lip and chin quiver as she holds back tears. The curls that framed her face while the rest was straight. "I've been avoiding you because I hadn't had a clue how to say what I've been wanting to say since that midnight conversation in Zetsu's garden. De-ji Gin, I love you."

The dam broke enough for a single tear to fall and brought the hand interlaced with hers up and wiped the tear of with a finger, I watched as she shivered, and I dropped her hand, fearing that the confession, or my touch repulsed her as I feared. Her eyes locked on to mine and she whispered, "You love me?" Her voice steadily grew into a louder, "You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you." I stood up to walk away, so I wouldn't see her face as she spoke the words I knew where coming, 'Sasori, I'm sorry, but I dont like you.'

I made it a couple steps before I felt her knock me down, hugging my body to her's as well fell. She was crying into my back, the tears slowly damping my shirt. "You love me...oh you love me..." She repeated it over and over to my shoulder blades, like a monk with a mantra.

I reached around and secured her as I stood up, I placed her feet on the ground once I was standing. Once I had turned her too me, I saw the tear- tracks on her face, and even though she was splotched with red and her eyes swollen, she was still beautiful. I watched her stare at me before I spoke again, "I understand if you don-"

"You idoit!!" I felt her slug me, hard, the same place she'd hit Deidara, the punch made me slam into the floor, the second I hit the ground she was beside me. "You idiot!! I thought you hated me!!" De-ji grabbed me hugged me, my face to her shoulder. I could feel her shaking with the tears. She grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "I love you too, you moron. Since I met you!!" She rattle me for a few more minutes before what she'd said sunk in.

"What?"

"I said I love you!! Dammit!! What didn't you understand it's three words!!"

I pulled her to me, her face against my chest, she sitting in my lap. "I understand it all." De-ji pulled back to look at me and I leaned down. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes," she breathed and I leaned down, touching my lips to her soft pink ones. There wasn't fireworks or anything like that just a warm feeling that envloped me whole, sure I'd kissed a couple girls, but never one of them I'd loved, and nothing felt as wonderful as this.

I pulled back after a moment and leaned foward and place two chaste kisses on her lips. After I'd pulled back we stared at each other for a few minutes. A half smile appeared on her face and she brought a cool hand up to the place she'd punched me a few minutes ago. "Sorry..."

I smiled, and it hurt, "It was worth it."

We turned when we heard applauding, I felt my cheeks reddend and I saw from the corner of my eye De-ji's face go completly red, no longer splotched from crying. I saw Deidara standing there with a smug look in his face, "Finally, un. Took you two long enough, yeah." He turned and laughed, "Told you she punches hard, un. It's already turing black, yeah."

I wasn't at all surprised when my daisy looked at Deidara with a look so cold it'd make Frosty freeze, but I was slightly surpised when she leaned into me and sighed, a gentle smile on her face. "You know I can punch you again?" She said it so sweetly it just made me smile, and made Deidara back out of the living room slowly.

"Later, un."

**Cobalt'sNote: -dusts hands off- There we go, all done. Sasori now has a girlfriend in 'Glass Flower...when ever I put the Akatsuki in there...but what ever. Thanks so much for reading this all the way though, I apreaciate it more than just reading my usual one-shots because the pairing is normaly all cannon, and this, is an OC pairing.**


End file.
